User blog:Mmatthewmatixx/MTX's User Race: S1 E6 Critiques
Welcome back, ladies. Asia O'Hara and Trixie Mattel didn't submit their ball looks so they won't be coming back to the competition. Now, Aja and Valentina, you are automatically in the lipsync for your return, so both of you get ready for the lipsync in the Discord channels. Let's start the critiques. First up, the waters of Aquaria! MTX: I like your outfits but my only problem is your Millionaire Bazillionaire Eleganza look. I didn't really think that outfit fitted the theme. Next up, fat fem and Asian Kim Chi! MTX: Same with Aquaria, I only liked 2/3 outfits and I didn't get the theme. Your Slutty Mama look because it wasn't slutty to me, it looked like you were just having a normal beach day. Next up, the sleepy and lusterous Pearl! MTX: You were one of the people who got your outfits with the themes. They all look very gem-covered, and it fits the ball's theme. Next up, computer girl Roxxxy Andrews! MTX: I live on all of your outfits today! All looks captured the themes! My favorite look was your Sugar Baby look. You are gonna have good night today. Next up, teletubby teleporter Tammie Brown! MTX: Your outfits all looked the same. I didn't get all of it, especially the Slutty Mama look. You were literally just making a slutty face with a red top and that was it. Last but certainly not least, the plastic bitch Trinity Taylor! MTX: You stepped up your runway looks tonight but you, Kim and Aquaria all have the same problem: one of your looks didn't really get the theme, and yours was the Sugar Baby look. Aside from that, the other looks were okay. Thank you ladies, now untuck at the Discord channels while I deliberate. Welcome back ladies, now I made some decisions. Aquaria You being a millionaire wasn't getting me some bucks. Kim Chi Mama isn't playing with your beach pic. Pearl The gemstone have spoken to you. Roxxxy Andrews You got into a gold mine luxuriously. Tammie Brown Some things have to change especially your looks. Trinity Taylor You are probably having some daddy issues if you wear that again. The winner of this week's episode is... Roxxxy Andrews! Condragulations, you have won a ve- Roxxxy: Thanks but no thanks for the win. I am giving my win to Pearl. MTX: What the-? Okay, well then. Pearl, you are the winner of this episode. Condragulations, you have won an advantage for next episode. It will be said later. Tammie Brown, you are very lucky tonight because no one is going home tonight! The comeback queens will only lipsync for this episode. Now, top 6, please step back of the stage. Aja and Valentina, please step forward. Two comeback queens, stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to prove to me why you should come back to the competition. The time has come for you to lipsync for your life! Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now playing: Ke$ha - Only Wanna Dance with You Category:Blog posts